lpsawoofandomcom-20200223-history
A Brave New Quincy/Transcript
Mister Yut: There's your welcome packet and your key. Hang on to that key, it lets you visit Paw-Tucket and go home to the human world anytime you want. Dog: Thank you. Mister Yut: And maybe next time get a haircut, hippie. Quincy: Munching Trip: The helicopter swoops down, woopwoopwoopwoopwoopwoopwoop, the Pet Adventure Duo jump out - aaaaaagh! - landing dangerously close to the ragin' river. But, they spot a raft in the river. They hop on and speed down the roarin' rapids of mystery. Quincy: Hmm. Trip: Then they dry off with a napkin and another adventure is done. Quincy: Wow, the Pet Adventure Duo lead exciting lives! Trip: Quincy, are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'? We can have excitin' lives! Real adventures in real rivers, not dog water. Quincy: Munching Swallow Trip: Hey, how many chews was that? Quincy: 65. Trip: Don't you usually chew each 'bout a hundred times? Quincy: Yep, living on the edge. I don't want to be a fraidy goat forever. Trip: Look, let's go parasailin'. Just us guys, up in the sky, flyin' over the ocean. Quincy: Just us guys, plummeting out of the sky, slamming into the ocean, sinking to the bottom?! Trip: That won't happen. For once, Quincy, take a risk! It's a safe risk! Quincy: Oh, no. Nonononono, not the adorable begging eyes that are nearly as big as your whole body! Huh, that's terrifying. Okay, okay! If it's a safe risk, I'll take it. Trip: Cool! I'm gonna go sign us up! Quincy: Panting Trip: Quincy, meet Gar, he's drivin' our parasailin' boat. Gar: You've only got me for an hour, so let's hop to it, mate. Quincy: Be there in a sec, gotta do a quick little safety thing! Straining Trip: Sigh Quincy: Ah. This is too loose. Too tight, ow! Gar: Anytime, fellas, the clock's ticking. Quincy: Oh, shoot! I forgot the wet suit that's supposed to go under this. Gotta start over from the top! Trip: You've got enough gear! You've got a life jacket under your life jacket! Gar: Crikey, mate, you're not gettin' shot out of a cannon, you're just goin' 50 feet in the air! Quincy: Yelp 50 feet?! Are we talking mouse feet or elephant feet?! panting Conk! Quincy: Groan Trip: Gasp Gar: Ah, I'm outta time, mate, I've got another climb. I'm outta here, later! Quincy: Whoa, Trip! What happened? Trip: Well, you were takin' forever with your safety gear and then a bird showed up with a coconut and... Quincy: Bird? Coconut? Weird, I do not remember anything. Trip: Then you don't remember that we went parasailin'? Quincy: I don't remember not parasailing. Trip: Uh, we did! And you loved it! You even chewed through the tow ropes so you could free fall! Quincy: Free fall? Trip: Yes! On your way down, you did a double loopty-loop, and then the wind blew you into the palm tree! You smacked your head and landed next to a coconut! Quincy: I don't believe it! Trip: Well, you can't blame me for- Quincy: I thought I was a complete coward, but I'm not! I went parasailing, and I didn't back out, or throw up, or faint, or lose control of my bladder- Trip: Yeayeayeah, you're a hero! How's it feel? Quincy: Awesome! What's our next adventure? Trip: Next adventure? Really? Quincy: Aren't we the Pet Adventure Duo? Adventure is our middle name! Trip: That's what I'm talkin' 'bout! Actually, my name is Murray, but I like Adventure better. rushing screech Quincy: Oh, uh...Uhhhhh, I'm - I'm having second thoughts! Trip: You? The guy who parasailed 500 vertical feet above water yelling, "Look at me! I'm the sky kiiiiing!" Quincy: Sounds a little braggy, but I must've liked it. I guess if I overcame my fear once, I can do it again. Trip: Mm-hm. Quincy: Mm-hm! Trip/Quincy: Wooooooo! and shouting Quincy: I'm the sky kiiiiiiiiing! Laughing Trip: Yes! Trip Murray Hamston sticks the landin'! Quincy: I'm going to go stow my chute, then book us another plane ride so we can jump again! Trip: Off you go, Pet Adventure bro! Huh! Jade? Why are you hidin' under there? Jade: I'm not hiding, I only hide when I want to drive my human crazy looking for me. We're talking hours of fun. Trip: I never hide from humans, they give me food! Jade: How did you get Quincy to go parachuting? Trip: He got beaned by a coconut and couldn't think straight, so I told him he liked adventure. Now he's more fun! Jade: You lied to Quincy to get him to do stuff you want to do? Trip: Hmm. When you put it like that, it makes me sound like a genius! Huh? Straining Uh, a little help? Jade: You'll work it out, genius. Quincy: Oh, hey! Have you seen the new issue of Pet Adventure Duo? They go extreme bungee jumping! We should do that! Trip: Dunno what extreme bungee jumpin' is, but it sounds good to me! Trip: Ah, thrillin' yet calmin'! Quincy: Ready to hurtle through the air? Trip: Say what now?! Uh, we should think about this first! Quincy: No! The Pet Adventure Duo doesn't hesitate, they leap headlong into danger! Trip: They leap safely in the pages of a comic book, we're 1000 feet in the- Screaming Trip: You know what we should do - ow! - when we get back - ow! - on the ground? Stay on the - ooww! - ground! Quincy: Nah! I was thinking we should chute Paw-Tucket Rapids in a rubber raft! Trip: Right now, I'd rather be the Pet Loungin' In a Hammock Duo! Not even expert rafters chute Paw-Tucket Rapids! Quincy: That's what's so cool! The bigger the risk, the bigger the rush! Trip: Right now, the only rush I'm gettin' is blood to my head, and everythin's upside down. Shivering Jade: Do I have food on my face? Trip: Don't ask me, I'm still seein' everythin' upside down. Jade: Oh, no problem. Trip: Yeah, you got a little on your nose. Lick Bev: Hey, guys! As you know, I'm a push-your-boundaries kinda gal. Even I have to hand it to Quincy. Jade: Yeah, he's been getting out of his comfort zone. Bev: Tell me about it. This morning, I saw Quincy heading toward Paw-Tucket Rapids with rafting gear. Trip: What?! I told him we weren't gonna do that! And why'd he go without me? It's the Pet Adventure Duo! Bev: Either way, it's super dangerous. Why would he do something so crazy? Jade: I believe it started with a bird, a coconut, and a dumb hamster. The dumb hamster is key in this. Trip: And the dumb hamster has to fix it. Quincy: Yeah! Haha, alright! Trip: Quincy, stop! Quincy: Now? Why? We're not at the white water! Trip:We don't wanna get to the white water, the white water is bad water! Quincy: The Pet Adventure Duo never quits! Trip: We're not the Pet Adventure Duo, we're a snack eatin' rodent and a panicky goat who got beaned by a coconut! Quincy: Wha-what do you mean? I don't remember that. Trip: Though I told you we went parasailin', what really happened is a bird conked you on the head with a coconut. Quincy: I remember the bird and getting conked, and I don't remember parasailing because... Trip: Because you never did it. I made you think you did so we could do more fun stuff. Quincy: So you lied to me to give me confidence? Trip: Yeah. I'm sorry. Quincy: So I'm not a daredevil adventurer who can handle whatever comes his way with his wily instincts and natural talent for survival? So why am I in a raft!?! Screaming Trip: I'm sorry I got us into this! Quincy: What are we going to do now? Trip: I'd love to be wrong, but I think we're gonna smash rocks so hard we're gonna get turned into jelly! Screaming Trip: Or get rescued! I like that so much better! Jade: I was in the neighborhood and thought you might need a lift. Quincy: You thought right, Jade! Jade: I couldn't just let you get smashed in the rapids. click It would give me bad dreams, and I like to sleep all day. And that would ruin it. Quincy/Trip: Grunt Jade: Just in case you ever think about trying something this idiotic again- Quincy: We probably will. Trip: But it'll be on the ground. Quincy: Chewing Gulp Trip: Hey, how many chews was that? Quincy: Only 14. I don't want to be a fraidy cat goat forever. Trip: So what if you are? Plenty of room for fraidycat goats in Paw-Tucket. Every dimbulb hamster needs a fraidy cat goat. That's the beauty of Paw-Tucket, takes all kinds. Quincy: So, what's our next adventure? Trip: It's sleepin' off this lunch. Why don't we find a couple of hammocks? Quincy: Are the hammocks very high off the ground? I'll go get my helmet. Trip: Aw, for Pete's snake! Credits Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts